One hell of a Babysitter
by ValadationWorld
Summary: Sebastian was in the process of making the best breakfast for Ciel until the three servants interrupts him and causes a huge commotion. Now all of a sudden the three stooges transform into three cute little babies. Now with Ciel on his case, Sebastian must take care of the three kids all while trying to find some way to turn them back into their original form. (Revised and Updated)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! So you may be wondering, "why is she copying this story from HappyOtaku74?" or "Didn't I read a similar story like this?" Well you probably did. Actually HappyOtaku74 is me. What happened was that I lost the email and password to HappyOtaku74 back in 2013 and the writer block hit me so I stopped writing all together. So I made another account called InvalidAttack and lost the email and password to that account. -_- I am a very forgetful person, but I am back! I am revising the stories from my old accounts and putting them back into this account. I wanted to finish this story so I sat down and read it to see if I should revise it…. Lemme tell you that I seriously need to revise this story. I had so many mistakes on the previous account, it is ridiculous! So yeah! I am also recuperating from not reading fanfics. I have tons of stories that needs to be updated, tons of new story I have to read from you guys, and more fanfics to write!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys are doing alright and I hope you have a good day/night!**

_**-Vala**_

One beautiful, early morning at the Phantomhive Manor, Sebastian prepares for his butler duties. He is almost done with his work; however, there is still some task that must be completed. He has to wake up the Young Master, prepare his tea and breakfast, and lecture the three stooges not to destroy all of his hard work. His instincts told him to complete the lecturing first.

"Can't let my hard work go to waste, now can we?" The butler thought to himself as he checked his pocket watch. "I have exactly two hours before the young master must wake up. Enough time to prepare his breakfast and the lecture." The butler smirked to himself as he pace down the hallway to the servants' quarters. While on his way down the hallway, he heard a small sneeze. He instantly turned around and spotted the gardener, Finnian, scurrying across the hall. His first instinct was to confront the blond boy and scold him; however, time doesn't permit him to do so. He decides to leave matters alone and tend to the needs of the manor.

"Phew! I was almost caught!" Finnian gasped as he tries to catch his breathes.

"Did you get it? Did you get it?" Mey-Rin said.

"Well did ya?" Bard grabbed the gardener and shook him. "Speak! Did you get it or not?"

Instead of answering, Finnian held up a clear, medium sized bottle containing a brownish liquid. Mey-Rin and Bard cheered as the blond boy coughed up a laugh and fell to the ground.

"Get up! We don't want Sebastian to hear us!" Bard grabbed Finnian and threw him onto his shoulder. "Mey-Rin," Bard called out to the maid. "I am going to get Finny some water. Take this and hide it." He threw her the bottle and took Finny outside for some fresh air. Mey-Rin barely caught the bottle and scurry to the kitchen.

Coincidentally, Sebastian was heading to the kitchen as well with feathers falling with every step he took. Apparently Ciel didn't appreciate Sebastian waking him up when he was in the middle of a dream. To punish the butler, the young earl grabbed the nearest weapon on sight, seven fluffy pillows, and repeatedly beat the butler until the pillows were nothing more than cases. Thinking about that moment, Sebastian couldn't help but to crack a smile at his behavior. "Acting like a spoil brat, I see." Sebastian chuckled.

Sebastian fixed his complexion and pace to the kitchen to prepare the young lord's breakfast. Of course, what kind of butler would he be if he didn't put his best effort into making the young master a simple yet elegant breakfast? He finally made it to the kitchen. Before he began, Sebastian looked around the kitchen. "Today's breakfast will be Brioche French Toast with Cherry Compote and Ceylon Tea with a sprig of fresh peppermint." The butler said to himself. In a blink of an eye, Sebastian was twirling and mixing ingredients elegantly as if he was dancing with a beautiful maiden. Gracefully and majestically were his steps as he cooked the young lord breakfast.

While Sebastian was performing his final performance, Mey-Rin quietly crawled towards the table where a clear, medium sized bottle was sitting all alone. She turned around to see Bard, Tanaka and Finny hiding behind the door way ushering her to grab the bottle and make a run for it. She then focuses her gaze back at the bottle. She immediately grabbed the bottle and made a hasty getaway towards the door. However, the butler noticed her and instantly ran to the door. Before she could even touch the door, Sebastian slammed it with his foot. Unknowingly, or purposely, closing the door on Bard's fingers. The chef let out an awful cry as Tanaka and Finny tired prying his fingers from the door. Successfully, they managed to get his fingers out.

"THAT FOOKIN PRICK! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM WHEN HE GETS OUTTA THERE, I SWEAR ON ME MUM!" the chef continued his rant until a huge crash and scream halted it. The loud ruckus sent shivers down their spines as they quiver in fear imaging all the horrible things Sebastian could be doing to Mey-Rin.

"I-I-I-I-I-I AM SORRY, YES I AM!" Mey-Rin stuttered as she was cornered by the butler.

"Mey-Rin, stop running from me and do calm down." Sebastian slowly walked up the cornered maid.

Mey-Rin P.O.V.

I AM SO SCREWED! Where am I going to run?! Where, I say? WHERE!? Okay, okay I need to calm down. The worst he can do is beat me into a pulp….. THAT IS NOT THE WORST HE CAN DO TO ME! The way he is walking towards me sorta look like he is going to have his way with me. Ahahahah… HE'S GOING TO HAVE HIS WAY WITH ME! Him touching my OOOOHHH and I touching his AHHHHH

End of Mey-Rin's P.O.V

Mey-Rin's face grew a bright red and she began to stumble. Before she knew it, she was in the butler's arms. Her head was spinning out of control while her nose was bleeding. The light from the kitchen grew dark as he fainted.

"Oh dear, look at the mess you've made." Sebastian tsked as he tries to decipher the two bottles in his hands: one of them is Brandy that is needed for the young master's breakfast and the strange liquid that fell out of Mey-Rin's apron pocket. Sebastian decided testing both liquids out will give him better results rather than trying to guess. However, what will he do with Mey-Rin? He can't experiment with her in his arms. Seeing all the blood that was oozing out of her nose, Sebastian thought to himself, "I can't believe she isn't dead yet." He placed both bottles on a secure place on the floor so it won't be knocked down and picked up the passed out maid. He carried her bridal style towards the door. As soon as he opened the door, Bard and Finny fall face front on the floor where the butler was standing. Apparently, both of them were eavesdropping, but were too afraid to actually go inside because of the butler and the malicious look in his eyes.

"Bard… Finnian…" Sebastian said as a dark aura formed around him.

"I AM SO SORRY, SEBASTIAN! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT US!" The gardener pleaded. "W-We didn't mean to bother you! It was just-"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "It was just?"

"Well…ummm.. you see.. well what had happen was-"

"Save it," Sebastian interrupted, "I don't want to hear your excuses. Take Mey-Rin and get out of my sight."

"Y-Yessir! We will nurse her back to health!" Bard said as he took the maid from the butler's arms and ran off with Finny. Sebastian watched as they scurry off from the kitchen and disappear once they turned at the corner of the hall way. The butler directs his attentions to Tanaka.

"Ho, Ho, Ho" Tanaka sips his tea.

Sebastian smiled at the sight. "Oh, Tanaka, if only they were like you." The butler walked back into the kitchen and closed the door behind him. Seeing the mess that Mey-Rin had made, Sebastian pinched the bridges of his nose. He cleaned up the mess and check the time on his pocket watch. "One hour and thirty minutes late." Sebastian sighed. He couldn't finish the Young Master's breakfast without the Brandy. He grabbed the two liquids off the floor and labeled one bottle "Test A" and the other "Test B" just to clear up any confusion. He then took a sip from each bottle. Test B was clearly the Brandy, but he wanted to know what was in the other bottle. It tasted like Brandy; however, it had a distinct after taste to it. Since it was the servants' fault that everything went wrong, he decided using them as test subjects. He figured he couldn't make them drink straight from the bottle (I mean he can, but it would be too much hassle). He concluded that he must disguise the liquid in order to perform the experiment. He prepared three slices of Apple and Raisin deep pie along with Ceylon Tea. He poured Test A into the three cups and called the servants to the kitchen. Coincidentally, Mey-Rin woke up.

**Thanks for reading! Chapter Two revised will be added tomorrow once I wake up! I hope you guys enjoyed this newly revised story. And as always, don't forget to Favorite and Review!**

**Hope to hear from you guys soon!**

_**-Vala**_


	2. Chapter 2

Upon hearing Sebastian's called, the three servants went to the kitchen. When they arrived , Sebastian was nowhere to be found. Instead, there were three cups of Ceylon Tea, three slices of Apple and Raisin Deep Dish Pie and three sets of silverware to greet them.

"T-This must be a trap, yes it is!" Mey-Rin told the others. "Why would Sebastian, of _all_ people, make us dessert? After all the trouble we cost him?"

"Maybe it isn't for us!" Finnian said. "Maybe this is for the Young Master and his company."

"Nonsense, the Young Master hasn't even woken up yet! The last thing Sebastian would give him is cake for breakfast. Besides, he DID call us down here. He also left THREE cups of tea, THREE slices of pie, and THREE sets of silverware. So it must be for us! I mean even if this was for the Young Master, Sebastian would've put the dishes on a silver platter and served it to him." Bard explained.

"You're right! The Young Master doesn't eat in the kitchen. It is pretty obvious that Sebastian wanted us to have it!" Mey-Rin concluded.

"Can't argue with logic! C'mon let's eat!" Finnian laughed.

They went toward the table and sat down on the stools. None of them made any sudden movement. Awkward silence filled the room suspicions and doubts run through their thick skulls.

**Bard's POV**

_"Maybe Sebastian poisoned this because we disturbed his works. Why else would he leave us this? I think I'll wait for the others to eat theirs. If they haven't knocked on heaven's door, then I'll eat._

**End of Bard's POV**

**Mey-Rin POV**

_"Oh my, this look rather delicious, yes it does! But why isn't Bard eating his cake and drinking his tea? Is he not hungry? Maybe he is waiting for Finnian and I to eat first! Why isn't he a sneaky rascal, yes he is! He knows Sebastian did something to this food and he want to confirm his suspicious by using Finnian and I as guinea pigs! Well I will show him! I won't eat until HE eats!_

**End of Mey-Rin's POV**

As Bard and Mey-Rin stared each other down, Finnian was eating the cake and drinking his tea while staring at them. The sight of him eating made Bard and Mey-Rin gasp. They stared at him for two solid minutes.

**Finnian's POV**

_"Why is everyone looking at me? Cake is cake and tea is tea. Besides, Sebastian made it so it must be safe!"_

**End of Finnian's POV**

After Finny finished his tea and cake, Bard walked over to him and began examining him.

"W-What are you doing?" Finny asked.

"Tell me, are ya seeing angels or seeing demons? Bard opened Finny's eyes and started examining it.

"I-I-I'm fine!" Finnian moved Bard's hand from his face. "Sebastian made this, why are you guys so concerned? Sebastian never made a bad meal or dessert since he been here. You guys should have faith in him! He is really a good guy!"

"Y-You're right! Well, Bard, let's eat!" Mey-Rin proclaimed.

The chef and the maid began eating their share as Finnian put his dishes in the sink. Bites after bites, the cakes were disappearing.

"Drinking Ceylon Tea with the pie sure is delicious!" The maid thought to herself.

Everyone finally finished their dessert and decided to thank the butler by helping him out with the chores.

"I'll open one of the cooking books and create a fantastic dish for the Young Master that even Sebastian will be in awe!" Bard said.

"The manor will be sparkly and shining for the Young Master once I'm done with it, yes it will!" Mey-Rin said.

"And I'll weed the garden and bathe Pluto!" Finnian proclaimed.

The servants raise their fists in the air and cheered. Then they parted ways so they can get started on their work. Mey-Rin headed down the hall towards the supply closet, Finnian headed to the garden, and Bard stayed behind to wash the dishes and prepare for the Young Master's lunch.

**_(Story Shifts and Follows the Gardener) _**

Finnian decided to bathe Pluto first before he started on the weeds.

"PLU PLU! WHERE ARE YA BOY? PLU PLU!" Finnian screamed. "PLUTOOO, COME HERE BOY! PLU-"

Before he could finish, the gardener's stomach started to hurt him. The gardener fell to his knees while holding his stomach. He thought it was just a fart so he pushed as hard as he can to let it out. However, no gas was let out. Instead, his vision started to get hazy. Pluto walked up to where the gardener once was and started to sniff the pile of clothing that replaced the gardener.

**_(Story shift and follows Mey-Rin) _**

Mey-Rin was humming while polishing the rails on the stairs when Sebastian appeared from the top.

"Mey-Rin," he called out as he was walking down the stairs, "what on earth are you doing?"  
>"Why, I'm polishing the railing, yes I am!" Mey-Rin chimes.<p>

The butler wiped his index finger on the rail. He inspected his index finger and notice that it was black instead of the glossy transparent wax. "You do know that is shoe polish and not wax, correct?"

"Huh?" Mey-Rin looked at the butler and then back at the railing. "OH MY GOODNESS, I WILL CLEAN THIS UP RIGHT AWAY, YES I WILL!"

Mey-Rin started running down the stairs towards the bucket of soap. She got on her knees and dipped the cleaning towel in the soapy water. She started to feel dizzy as she got back on her legs. When she looked at the bucket of water, it seems to keep moving away from her in circles. She tried to catch the bucket so she can finish her work. Unfortunately, she fainted while tipping over the bucket spilling all of its contents.

"Mey-Rin are you alright? Mey-Rin? MEY-RIN!" The butler hurried down the stairs to assist the maid. However once he made it down the stairs, all he saw was a pile of Mey-Rin's clothes and water everywhere.

"What on earth is going on?" He asked as he searched her clothes to find some sort of clues to where she went.

**_(Story shift and follows Bard)_**

He finished cleaning up the mess Finnian, Mey-Rin and himself have made.

"Alright, now it is time to make the grub! Let's start with something easy yet elegant." He grabbed a cookbook and began flipping its pages. While he was skimming the pages, his vision began to bur. He put the book down and rubbed his eyes to see if that worked. Luckily, it did. He went back to skimming the pages of the cookbook until he found a recipe to his liking.

"Mackerel with berry sauce, Cottage Pie with Chicken and a side of scaled greens." He read. It wasn't the "thirty minutes or less" recipes he was used to doing, but it sounded fancy. He walked over to the oven to preheat it then went back to the cookbook to read the ingredients. He began scavenging through cabinets and drawers for his supplies. One thing lead to another and all of the supplies scattered on the floor and the chef was on the ground gasping for air. He began coughing and tried to call for him but to no avail.

"Damn it," he grasp his shirt where is lungs where, "It feels like someone's suffocating me." He tried once more to call for help, but he passed out before he could finish his statement. All was left was a chef hat on top of a pile of clothing.

_**A/N: HEYY! Finally finished the second chapter! How y'all like it so far? Pretty good? Tell me about It in the reviews! Thank you so much for reading and I hope to see y'all soon!**_


End file.
